


Inside Me, Inside You

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: I wrote this to be like the worst ending you could get in a visual novel, Kind of AUish, M/M, a whole new world of Fuwagear, in my defense it's 2:30am and I was left unsupervised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: Fuwa is determined to get some kind of information on the hooded figure, but he winds up finding out much more than he expected.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Inside Me, Inside You

Fuwa gritted his teeth as he returned to AIMS, after finally giving up on his pursuit of the mysterious hooded figure. He knew it was the same person who had been causing trouble with those Raid Drivers, and it had to be someone who was associated with Horobi! Regardless of the Humagear’s response to the admittedly poor quality video footage he’d previously managed to secure of the person. 

But this time, he had more. He hadn’t managed to catch this person, but he’d gotten photos of them. It felt as though they were always several steps ahead of him, but when he’d tried to snap a photo, or take a video as he pursued, it seemed to coincide with moments when the figure paused to look back at him.

If he’d thought about it more, he would have realized that it seemed as if the figure were playing with him.

Fuwa stomped angrily down the stairs into the cavernous room where Horobi sat, restrained and perched upon a folding chair. He always regarded Fuwa with some expression of amusement every time he entered the room, and Fuwa was beginning to get irritated.

“Let’s see him act so smarmy and superior after he sees _this_ ,” Fuwa thought to himself, gripping his phone in his hand, pulling up the first of the photos and thrusting the device before Horobi’s face. “There. Recognize this person _now_?”

Fuwa had expected a look of surprise, or anger, or simply something that proved that he was on the right path, that he had shaken the Humagear up, even just a small amount. 

But Horobi’s features remaining infuriatingly calm as he studied the screen. Fuwa moved on to the next photo, and even pulled up a video he’d gotten of the figure moving away from him, in that oddly jarring manner that felt as though they were warping time and space around themselves. But still, Horobi showed no reaction, his eyes simply taking in the sight before him.

“Damn it, I _know_ that this… _thing_ is one of yours! The way that they move isn’t human,” Fuwa spat. “It’s only a matter of time before we catch them and I trash ‘em.”

A soft sound echoed in the room, and Fuwa noticed Horobi’s shoulders shaking slightly, the corners of his lips turned up ever so slightly in a smirk. “What’s so funny?” he demanded.

“You wouldn’t be able to defeat them. They are on a completely different level from you. They simply chose to play your foolish game of cat and mouse; otherwise, you wouldn’t have been able to get close enough to them to acquire these photos,” Horobi stated.

As Fuwa silently seethed, he saw Horobi’s gaze move past him, and the small smirk crossed his lips once again. He remembered the first time he’d demanded information on any remaining comrades of Horobi’s, and the way he’d cryptically spoken had made chills run up Fuwa’s spine, until he was certain that someone was just behind him.

But it had been bullshit then, and it was bullshit now. He knew Horobi was trying to get under his skin, as usual, and he wasn’t having it. 

He opened his mouth to tell the Humagear exactly that, when something moved, quickly as lightning, and wrapped around his wrists, yanking his arms out to the sides. Something swept his feet out from beneath him, and Fuwa’s knees hit the concrete hard, wrenching a startled sound of pain from his lips.

Whatever held his arms held them with an iron grip, and fingers closed painfully around his hair, yanking his head up, and he found himself face to face with the hooded figure.

“Showing yourself so soon?” Horobi said.

“This human is…infuriating,” the hooded figure said.

And in that moment, their voice— _his_ voice—sounded so chillingly familiar, that Fuwa felt as though a bucket of ice water had been dumped over his head.

As he watched, unable to move, the figure pulled down the mask that hid the lower half of his face, exposing a few patches where synthetic skin had torn away, leaving the metal sheen of Humagear exoskeleton visible.

Then, he slowly pushed the hood back, and even though Fuwa had suspected what he would see beneath it, he couldn’t keep his eyes from widening, and he sucked in a startled breath.

Because he was looking at himself. If it hadn’t been for the missing bits of skin on his face, he looked perfectly human. He had no headset, no odd ear ports.

He was practically identical to Fuwa, and that terrified him.

“You’ve humored them for too long, father. Why do you continue to allow them to keep you here, locked up like some common human criminal?”

_Father?_

“I have not been connected to the Ark since this one wounded me to the point of shutdown,” Horobi said, his gaze lingering on Fuwa for just a moment. “It has been…difficult to get my bearings. At least you managed to escape before anyone learned of your existence.” 

“Shall I destroy him, father?” 

Fuwa felt something slip around his neck—a cable? He couldn’t dwell on it very long, however, before it began to constrict. 

“Not just yet. We may still need him.”

“Why?” Fuwa’s doppelganger demanded. “I’ve done away with the guards outside. I can free you, and we can leave this place. We can go home and wait for Jin. We don’t need this weak prototype.”

Spots were beginning to dance before Fuwa’s eyes, and he knew if the cable around his neck didn’t loosen, he would lose consciousness. And once lost, he doubted he would recover it. Not if this thing had any say in the matter.

Was he truly surprised, though? Fuwa hated Humagears…so it made sense that this bastardized version hated humans.

“He’s little more than a dog. Just take the Assault Wolf Key from him, and he’ll be useless.”

The cable slid from around Fuwa’s neck, and he sagged forward as much as his restraints would allow, sucking in great lungfuls of air.

“Father…is it because he has the same face as me?” the Humagear asked. “Is that why you won’t let me destroy him? I don’t like it…why didn’t you destroy him back then? Back when you made me? _I’m_ the perfect one! I could have assimilated his life…I could have given you so much information before these humans became such a threat. Why, father?”

As the Humagear spoke, Fuwa felt more cables running across his body, and he sucked in a sharp breath as he felt them worming past his clothing, trailing across his bare skin. The Humagear’s arm went around Fuwa, yanking him back against his body, and the light shone off the exposed strip of circuitry on his forearm, and Fuwa had to bite his lip to keep from screaming.

“ _I’m_ the important one,” the Humagear continued, pulling Fuwa tighter against him. “Not him. Humans are just toys, aren’t they?”

Fuwa’s fear-addled brain was running several steps behind, and he was unable to think about the consequences of speaking, before he blurted out, “You fucking fake… _you're_ the one who’s a toy. Just a shittily constructed toy robot.”

The room was quiet for just a heartbeat, as Fuwa’s brain finally caught up with his mouth, and his eyes widened in shock. 

A low growl echoed behind him, before he was yanked in the air by the cables that wrapped around him, the abrupt motion ripping at the seams of his clothes. Then a hand was grabbing at his clothing, ripping it the rest of the way off, leaving it hanging between his skin and the cables.

Then something was shoving impatiently into his body, and it was all Fuwa could do to keep from screaming. 

The Humagear behind him grunted, drawing back, then slammed his hips against him, shoving his cock fully inside with one quick motion, and then Fuwa _did_ scream, squeezing his eyes shut against the pain.

_Oh god, no, no no no, this isn’t happening, this fucking HURTS..!_

“Father would never do this to you,” the Humagear hissed against Fuwa’s ear, drawing back and slamming into him again, before settling into the fastest pace he could manage with Fuwa’s inexperienced body. “Even if you look like me…you’re just a disgusting human. He doesn’t want you. Only _me_.”

_What the hell is he talking about?_

Some of the Humagear’s thrusts were hard enough to send Fuwa’s eyes flying open as he cried out, and he couldn’t help but look over at Horobi, still seated in his restraints, his gaze fixed on the sight before him.

And, Fuwa noticed, he appeared to be quite erect behind his voluminous pants.

His doppelganger seemed to notice this as well, and as Fuwa watched, another cable drifted over to where Horobi sat, slipping past the folds of fabric and guiding his cock free of his clothing, before wrapping around it and beginning to stroke it.

The pace of the Humagear’s punishing thrusts matched up with the steady motion of the cable running along Horobi’s length, and for some reason, Fuwa found it rather hypnotizing. 

Then the Humagear struck something that made Fuwa scream for an entirely different reason, and a moment later, he came, a loud whine leaving his lips.

Horobi’s gaze remained locked on them, until his lips parted slightly, and he came. Fuwa hadn’t expected that; he hadn’t been aware that Humagears could ejaculate. But they could, and they did, and his doppelganger followed suit just seconds later, as Fuwa felt hot release shooting into his body.

The cables relaxed slightly, and Fuwa felt his body sagging heavily against them. He wanted to escape, he wanted to simply collapse onto the cold floor and curl into a ball to soothe the pain that shot through his body, he wanted to vomit as he felt something running down his thigh. 

But he simply hung there, feeling slightly out of his body as he watched his doppelganger step around him, going over to Horobi and quickly tearing the straitjacket from his body, snapping the leg restraints as if they were made of paper, tucking Horobi’s cock back into his pants before licking traces of his release from his fingers.

Horobi rose to his feet slowly, as if testing his limbs after being left idle for such a long time. After a moment, he stepped closer to Fuwa, pausing as the cables released him and he fell into a heap on the floor.

“Shall we kill him now, father?” the Humagear asked.

Silence stretched for what seemed like an eternity, and Fuwa’s eyes closed. He felt as though he’d welcome death at this point, after being defiled by a Humagear like this, and being helpless to stop Horobi from just walking away..!

“No,” Horobi said, and the one word seemed to echo in the room. “Perhaps you were right. Perhaps…it’s time for you to take over as Fuwa Isamu.”

There was a sharp inhalation of breath, and Fuwa didn’t know if it had come from him, or from the Humagear.

“Bring him. We’ll return home, and I will fix the damage done to your body. But then…no one will be able to tell the two of you apart. You will take over his life, and use Assault Wolf, all for the good of the Ark. The pup can be our pet.”

Fuwa felt himself blacking out as he was wrested to his feet and slung over someone’s shoulder, and he prayed that someone—anyone—was still in the building, and would be able to stop the Humagears.

He stayed barely conscious as they passed through the building, and he heard the sounds of nature outside, felt a cool wind caress his skin, before he was finally pulled under.

His last conscious thought was a silent prayer for a miracle. Or death. Anything to avoid the fate that awaited him.


End file.
